Foreign Exchanges
by blackshadow878
Summary: Signing up for a foreign exchange student program, Addison Mayers is sent to Japan. There, she stays with the Yukimura household and attends Rikkai-Dai with Yukimura, learning the ways of the Japanese and their culture as well as making a few friends.


**Hey my lovely readers! I have a new story for you all and I hope you enjoy it~! And please don't kill me for adding a new story even though I haven't finished any other ones really…But! This idea was just running through my head as I sat on my bed doing an essay for bio and I just had to write it! So, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I only own Addison and her very odd family full of fun and animals. :)**

** Prologue **

"Addison!" A voice exclaimed towards a girl, crouching down to collect things from her locker. The girl looked up, her green eyes searching for the one who called her name when she saw a boy around her age run up to her with a piece of paper in their hands.

Standing up, Addison looked at the boy curiously as he stopped right in front of her, panting slightly from the run. "What's wrong Trevor?"

Trevor, still panting, held up the piece of paper in his hand. "I…was in…Mrs. Lane's office…when she handed me this…and told me to give it…to you."

"Me?" Trevor nodded at Addison's question. Curiously, Addison looked at the piece of paper, seeing it was a formally written letter with her name at the top.

_Dear Addison Mayers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application for the Foreign Exchange Student program has been accepted. Please, report to the guidance office for following information as to the arrangements._

_Thank you,_

_Mrs. Lane_

In shock, Addison had to re-read each and every word about ten times before she finally squealed and threw her arms around Trevor who was still slightly panting. "I was accepted Trevor! I get to go to a different country! Can you believe it? I actually made it!"

Struggling out of Addison's grip, Trevor choked out a congratulation before Addison finally released him.

"I have to get to the guidance office. What am I still doing here? I'll see you tomorrow Trevor!" And with those final words, Addison slammed her locker shut and ran towards the guidance office.

҉҉°҉°҉

Once she reached the guidance office, Addison quickly opened the door and walked in, going straight towards the receptionist desk. The young lady behind the desk glanced up and saw a grinning Addison and politely asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Addison answered just as politely, "I'm here to see Mrs. Lane to discuss the arrangements for the Foreign Exchange Student program."

"Oh, yes, she told me you would be coming. Hold on one second." Standing up from her chair, the receptionist walked around the desk and knocked on the first door to the right of the desk.

"Yes?" A voice came from the other side and the receptionist answered automatically.

"Addison Mayers is here to discuss the arrangements with you."

"Oh, please send her in."

Turning back towards Addison, the receptionist smiled at her, motioning towards the door. "You can just go right through here and Mrs. Lane will talk with you."

Still grinning, Addison nodded her head and opened the door, walking through to see a middle aged woman with wisps of grey in her hair sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer. Shutting the door softly behind her, Addison walked towards one of the two comfy looking chairs that rested right in front of Mrs. Lane.

"Good afternoon Addison," Mrs. Lane greeted, turning away from her computer to smile warmly at her.

"Good afternoon." Addison replied, the grin never leaving her face.

"I understand you're here to discuss the arrangements for the program correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Turing away from Addison for a second, Mrs. Lane picked a piece of paper up from the desk, handing it to her. "Here is all your information you will need. The family that accepted you was a family in Japan-The Yukimura family. They would love to have you and help you learn their culture there in Japan. They have a boy your age, Seiichi. There, you will attend his school, Rikkai-Dai Fuzoku Chu. Once you get all this signed by your parents," She handed Addison a packet of papers to give her parents, "I will get your plane ticket and you'll be on your way to Japan by today next week. Any questions?"

Looking up from the papers, Addison smiled and said politely, "No."

"Good. I hope you get those papers in A.S.A.P. so you can be on your way. I can tell how excited you are for this trip. Now, have a good day and I hope to see you tomorrow with these papers signed."

"Thank you Mrs. Lane." Standing up, Addison walked out of the door just as Mrs. Lane replied with a 'you're welcome'.

With a skip in her step, Addison hurried up and ran home, excited to hand the papers to her parents and have them sign it so she can be on her way to Japan.

҉°҉°҉

Opening the door to her house, Addison ran in, ignoring the bark from her dog, Marcus, as she made a direct line for the kitchen where she knew her parents would be. "Mom! Dad!"

"Yes sweetie?" Her mom asked from her position at the stove, cooking dinner for the family.

"I got accepted!" Addison exclaimed excitedly, putting the papers down on the kitchen table, beaming with happiness.

"That's great Addie," Her father said, proud for his daughter as he stood up, kissing her forehead and pulling her into a one armed hug as he read the papers she was handed. "Japan huh?" Her father asked, handing the papers to her mother as she came up behind them. Her mother read them quickly and looked at her daughter, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead just as her father had done before.

"This is great Addie. I'm so happy for you." Her mother smiled proudly down at her.

"Thanks mom. But I need you and dad to sign the papers so I can hand them in to Mrs. Lane tomorrow and she'll give me my plane ticket." Addison stated, bouncing on her feet lightly.

"Okay. We'll sign them. But I have a few questions for you before I do," Her father said protectively.

"Sure."

"First off, when will you be leaving?"

"Mrs. Lane said this time next week."

"Okay. Where will you be staying?"

"With the Yukimura family. Dad, didn't you read the paper?"

"I did. Finally, this is more of a demand then a question, while you're there I want a phone call from you every morning when you wake up and before you go to sleep. Understood?"

"Yes daddy," Addison replied, hugging her father close to reassure him that she would follow through with the demand.

"Good. Now, go feed Oliver, Hopper, and Marcus while your mother and I sign the papers. Oh, and please make sure Reed doesn't harass the chickens again." Her father told her, shooing her away.

"Okay daddy." And with that, Addison walked back out of her house, calling Marcus to her as she went. The dog came barreling towards her, stopping right at her feet and following her the rest of the way outside. Once outside, Addison first saw the bunny cage right next to her back door with her albino bunny sun bathing right inside with his eyes closed. Opening the gate, Addison took out the food dish, dumped out the old food and refilled the bowl with the bag sitting right next to the cage. After that, she gave him fresh water from the faucet nearby and then cleaned out the cage before grabbing a carrot from the garden nearby and feeding it to her bunny.

"Good boy Hopper," Addison cooed, petting the bunny for a bit before walking off towards the red barn a few feet away, Marcus still at her side. Sliding the door open, she walked in, walking past all the stables that say side-by-side until she reached a dark blue dog bowl near the back of the barn with a dog food bag resting besides it. Reaching down for the bowl, she picked it up, dropping it into the dog food bag and scooping up some for Marcus. She set it down on the ground, turning back to dog sitting at her feet.

"Go get it boy." Once Marcus got the O.K., he charged at the food, eating it in quick bites. Laughing to herself slightly, Addison walked away towards the ladder that sat near the front of the barn. Climbing up them all the way to the loft, Addison quickly set to work throwing down some hay before climbing back down. She picked up the fallen hay and walked outside to a pasture right beside the barn to see about four horses either nibbling on the green grass or running around a bit. Dropping the hay, Addison made a quick whistling sound with her fingers, indicating to the horses that there hay was out for them. They all came running and started eating but Addison paid them no mind except for her horse, a white and grey spotted horse.

"Hey Oliver," Addison patted his neck slightly as he ate before she turned back to the barn to grab some chicken feed. Once she had the chicken feed, she walked around the barn to see her brother sitting on the fence, watching the chickens walk around.

"Hey Reed," Addison greeted, coming to a stop beside her brother. Grabbing a handful, she threw the feed to the chickens and repeated the process as she talked to her brother.

"Hey Addie," He replied, glancing at her, grabbing some feed and throwing it as well.

"How was your day?"

"Good I guess. But Ms. White yelled at me again for not handing my homework in on time." Reed replied quietly.

"And why didn't you hand it in on time?"

"Cause Blake stole it from me and wouldn't hand it back and I didn't want to be a snitch and tell Ms. White that he took it. I'd get teased even more."

"Well, maybe you should beat him up." Addison smiled slightly, trying to cheer her brother up a little bit.

"No! Are you crazy Addie? He'd just beat me up harder than I ever could." Reed stated, looking towards the ground.

Looking at her brother with a small frown, Addison pushed him a little bit. "Come on Reed. He can't be that bad. And if he did try to beat you up, I'd have Marcus get him for you. Right Mark?" Addison asked her dog who had returned to her side after finishing his food. Marcus barked in agreement, making Reed laugh a little, which made Addison even happier than she was before to see her brother happy.

"Come on Reed, mom should be done with dinner soon and you have to get to bed soon. Let's go."

Still happy and smiling, Addison locked up the barn after she got the horses inside and put the chicken feed away and walked inside to see dinner on the table.

Before she could walk anywhere, her father walked up to her, handing her the papers with his and her mother's signature on them. "Here you go. And remember, a phone call everyday saying you're okay."

"Okay." Addison said, smiling brightly up at her father. She squealed again, hugging both her mother and father before running upstairs and putting the signed papers in her backpack before running downstairs to join her family for dinner. Addison couldn't wait for next week to come so she would be on her way to a new country where she would learn the culture of the place. This was absolutely the most exciting thing to happen to Addison Jane Mayers in her 15 years of life so far.

**Please review! It's much appreciated! And I promise to update my other stories A.S.A.P. when I have time! Please enjoy the other chapters when I add them! :D**


End file.
